


Easiest Mission Ever?

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Blake and Sun have become fully fledged huntsman and huntresses, and they have a nice little life with each other. And then one day they get what seems to be the easiest mission in the world. Just....babysitting a little kid? Okay then. But then after, Blake has to think, does she want kids?





	Easiest Mission Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another BlackSun fic. And this is a prompt I've had in mind for a little bit, and thought it might be fun to write. As always, let me know what you thought, and constructive criticism is welcome as always

Blake smiled as she and Sun sat next to each other on the couch. The two of them looked at the screen of her laptop, and then they log into the official Beacon website. After a little bit, the two of them find the list of missions, and then go through it. It had been a while since the two of them had been on a mission with each other, and they thought it could be fun. And then there was the fact that they still needed to pay some of the bills off, and this was their profession after all. Though, right now neither of them wanted to do anything too difficult, since Sun had just gotten out of the hospital for one other mission they had been on which hadn't ended in the best possible way, and he was still recovering a little bit. " There is no way that can be a mission," Sun said suddenly as he gestured to the screen. Blake tilted her head with confusion. 

She blinked a couple of times, and then continued to keep her eyes on the screen. Her eyes were still working just fine, and even if they weren't, she had gotten herself a pair of reading glasses, and so the words on the screen had to be for real. And all they said was: " Looking for a babysitter. Need to go on a date night, and just keep the kid busy, out of trouble, and out of danger. We'll pay you 10,000 Lien, and also you can take two popsicles from the freezer. -Qrow Branwen." The mission also had a photo of him with his wife, Winter Schnee, and the child the two of them had with each other, a daughter named Snow, who was about six years old. Blake and Sun looked back and forth between the screen and each other as they thought about what to do. 

" We have to take this mission," Blake says, and then Sun nods. A mission like this seems way too easy, and it pays way too well. If they don't take it now, then someone else is going to take the mission, and they need this right now, both for the money, and some time with each other, still getting to use their huntsman license. Blake clicks on the mission, and then it links her to the address where Qrow and Winter settled down, and she goes and finds their email address, and then drafts up a quick email saying they would be interested in it. " Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna. My husband and I would be more than happy to watch your child." 

A few moments pass, and then they get an email in return. " Sweet, come on over. Like I said, it should be easy enough. Winter is worried that some hitman will come and try to take her out, but eh. It should really just be babysitting. Thanks for taking this mission. We really did need this date night. -Qrow." Comes the response. Blake and Sun trade smiles with each other, and then pack some of the things they need for what seems to be an easy mission. Both of them grab their weapons just in case, and then head down, hand in hand in a bullhead down to the address which the two of them had been given to watch the child. When they land, they smile, seeing Qrow and Winter, hand in hand, and a then a girl, Snow standing in front of them, looking just like a younger Winter, just with her father's red eyes. " Thanks for coming."

" It was our pleasure! 10,000 Lien to babysit? I mean that just sounds awesome!" Sun says, before Blake can stop him. Sun then stands next to Qrow. " Enjoy your date night," Sun says, with a smirk and a wink, which causes Winter to roll her eyes, and then Sun and Qrow exchange knowing smirks and fistbumps. Snow then looks at Sun and Blake confused, and Sun smiles and begins to tickle her with his tail, which makes Snow laugh. " I'm Sun, and this is Blake. The two of us are going to be your babysitters for tonight."

Winter then clears her throat, and everyone looks over to her. " Thank you for agreeing to watch our daughter on such short notice. If you require assistance, our emergency contacts are on the refrigerator. As is her dinner, the leftover pizza from last night. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the house should you find yourself hungry. Should Snow like you, we will request you as her babysitter in the future. If she misbehaves, then please let us know, and disciplinary actions will be taken." Winter then kisses Snow on the forehead. " Be good for Blake and Sun." She says, before she and Qrow begin to head down so they can go down to their date with each other. Snow waves goodbye to them, and then walks in after Sun and Blake to the house. 

" What do you wanna do?" Sun asks curiously, and then Snow thinks about it for a few moments, and then in the end, draws a blank and shrugs with an innocent and happy smile. Seemingly, it's the first time she's had babysitters, and the first time she's been in her home without her parents next to her. Both Sun and Blake can remember that, and they just find it endearing. " Tag?" Sun suggests, and then Snow nods with a happy smile on her face, and then Sun runs with her out to the backyard, which is large enough for the two of them to chase each other, with Sun acting slower than he is to humor Snow and make sure she has a good time. 

All the while, Blake watches with a warm smile. Seeing Sun interact with something smaller than him, like a dog, actual cats, and now children always makes Blake smile, and it warms her heart. It puts her at ease in a way to see him with them. And those small things love him in turn, drawn to the warmth and kindness which radiates from him in everything he does. Blake smiles at the man she loves, and then she realizes suddenly: She wants a kid. Blake wants a child to raise, adore, and love, and she wants to see Sun love, adore and raise that child alongside her. And the thought of it makes her smile. 

Later, Snow is asleep on the couch, as the end credits of the movie they had put on begin to roll across the screen. Sun smiles, and then picks her up, and begins to walk with her to the bedroom. As Sun takes her and tucks her into bed, any doubt Blake might have had fades. She definitely wants a kid. Sun comes back to her, and then pecks her lips. " That was fun," he whispers. " Getting to spend the evening with you, and also with her. I would definitely wanna do that again."

Blake smiles, and pecks his lips. " How about we have a kid of our own?" She whispers to him, and then his eyes widen with delight. She nods, to confirm he's serious, and then she plants a gentle kiss on his chest. 

" I'd love that." Sun says happily. 

" I love you."

" I love you too," Sun says, and then he and Blake, future parents, hold each other close. 

\- The End-


End file.
